Heroes Unidos
by DragoPhantom
Summary: Soy pesimo haciendo resumenes así que aclarare que este crossover ocurre durante la primera temporada de Ben 10: Alien Force y comienzos de la segunda temporada de Danny Phantom
1. Danny Phantom vs Ben 10

**_Amity Park_**

En la ciudad de Amity park se podia ver a un joven de 14 años pelo negro delgado ojos azules Lleva una camiseta blanca con un delgado cuello rojo, puños rojos y un círculo rojo en el medio, vaqueros azul claro y zapatillas rojas y blancas junto a el estaban sus dos mejores amigos el primero tiene piel marrón, ojos color turquesa, cabello negro y usa lentes negros. lleva un sueter amarillo de manga larga, pantalones cargo verdes con un cinturón negro y botas marrones junto con una boina roja. Casi siempre se le ve con una mochila , el es tucker foley y la segunda usa lápiz labial morado. Ella tiene una piel clara, ojos violetas y cabello corto y negro con una coleta pequeña en la parte superior y en la parte posterior de la cabeza sujeta por un lazo verde para el cabello. Su ropa habitual consiste en una gargantilla negra alrededor de su cuello. Su parte superior del cuerpo consiste en una camiseta sin mangas negra que expone su vientre con un óvalo púrpura en el centro. Su parte inferior del cuerpo consiste en una fala a rayas negra con un diseño de sombreado verde, leggings morados y botas de combate negras. Ella también lleva un par de brazaletes negros alrededor de ambas muñecas , ella era sam manson ellos se dirigían a la casa de Danny cundo estaban por llegar vieron pasar un Dodge Challenger R/T 2008, verde con 2 líneas negras, con una gran toma de aire en la parte delantera y ventanillas negras, a una gran velozidad "porque la prisa de ese sujeto?" pregunto el héroe mitad fantasma a sus amigos "no lo se pero era un auto genial"respondio tucker a Danny mientras caminaban hacía la casa de Danny al llegar entraron

**_EN EL AUTO_**

Dentro del Dodge Challenger R/T 2008 se podia ver a tres adolocentes el primero era el que conducía el auto este era un joven alto y musculoso. Sus ojos negros. Su atuendo es un camiseta apretada negra sobre una camisa de manga larga y gris, pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras de combate. Su pelo, aunque aún es largo, esta peinado este era Kevin Levin, a su lado estaba una chica con pelo rojo ojos verde , lleva una camisa blanca bajo un suéter azul oscuro, medias negras debajo de una mini falda negra, y tacones negros altos ella era Gwen Tennyson y en el asiento de atrás estaba un chico con el pelo castaño corto, ojos verdes limón , Piel pálida, y es bastante delgado para su edad , aunque muestra una gran definición muscular usa una camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla azules ajustados, un par de zapatillas negras con blanco, y una chaqueta verde-limón un poco más oscuro con franjas blancas con el número 10 en ella este era Ben Tennyson y en su muñeca izquierda lleva lo que parecia un reloj verde con negro y un dial con forma de reloj de arena este era el omnitrix la pieza de tecnología más avanzada en el universo , ellos estaban en amity park ya que obtubieron informacion de que los caballeros eternos recibirían armas alienigenas en esta ciudad "Kevin cuanto falta para llegar al lugar donde los caballeros eternos consiguitan las armas alienigenas"pregunto Ben a Kevin quien lo miro por el espejo retrovisor "faltan 20 minutos Tennyson no desesperes"respondio Kevin mientras manejaba "quien crees que venda la tecnología"pregunto Gwen a Kevin quien se encogió de hombros "no lo se , pero la tecnología es toda robada"respondio Kevin mientras seguía conduciendo faltando 18 minutos para llegar

**_CON DANNY_**

Danny sam y tucker estaban en la casa de Danny hablando tranquilamente "bueno es hora de que patrulle la ciudad para ver que no alla ningún fantasma causando problemas"dijo Danny mientra se transfomaba en su forma de fantasma Danny tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve ojos verdes su piel pasaba de clara a bronceada usaba un mono negro , botas blancas y guantes largos "suerte amigo"dijo Tucker "ten cuidado Danny"dijo Sam para despues Danny se vuelva intangible y valla a patrular la ciudad

**_12 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

Danny estaba patrullando por un area casi despoblada de Amity park cuandon de repente ve a un dinosaurio humanoide de tres metros de altura con su piel de color marrón ojos verdes y es su pecho el simbolo de un reloj de arena verde peleando contra unos... ¿caballeros con pistolas laser? "y yo que pense que hoy seria un dia normal"dijo Danny para depues diriguirse hacia el dinosaurio marrón y los caballeros , el dinosaurio estaba apunto de golpear a los caballeros pero Danny lo impide lanzando un rayonde ectoplasma "hey reptil hiperdesarollado no te enseñaron a que la violencia nunca es la solución"dijo Danny quien se puso delante del dinosaurio "no te entrometas niño no es asunto tuyo"dijo el dinosaurio pero Danny no le izó caso y lo ataco "te equivocas cuando los fantasmas atacan a las pesonas es mi problema"dijo con fundiendo al dinosaurio "¿fantasma? Yo no soy un fantasma soy un alienigena y los fantasmas no existen"dijo el dinosaurio a Danny mientras este lo miraba "oh genial un fantasma que se cree alien lo que me faltaba... Mira los alienigenas no existen tu eres un fantasma y como uno te voy a mandar devuelta a la zona fantasma"dijo Danny para ir tras el y cuando iba darle un golpe el dinosaurio lo golpeo inviandolo a volar donde se recupero y volvio a cargar contra el donde el dinosaurio intento volver a golperlo pero danny se volvió intangible causando que el puño del dinosaurio humanoide lo atravesara y Danny aprovecho eso y le disparo rayos de ectoplasma haciéndolo retroceder el dinosaurio humanoide al ver eso preciono el dial de reloj de arena de su pecho y en un destello de luz verde cambio a lo que parecia una polilla humanoide delgada gigante de color azul con manchas negras y ojos verdes y el dial de un reloj de arena en su pecho "Big Chill"grito la polilla humanoide "¿gran escalofrio? ¿Ese es tu nombre?"pregunto Danny a Big Chill "es esta forma lo es"respondio lo cual a Danny le intrigo acaso tendria más formas y si cada una tiene nombre ¿como se llama la de hace un momento? Pero Danny dejo eso de lado y se vio si los caballeros seguian hay solo para ver que se habian ido "se fueron" dijo Danny lo cual fue escuchado por Big chill quien habrio los ojos al recordad a los caballeros "se escaparon por tu culpa"gruño Big chill para despues volar hacía Danny quien se volvió intangible para esquivarlo y Big Chill vio eso y que detras de Danny había una roca por loque se decidió volverse intangible cuando lo hizo estaba muy cerca de Danny chocando esto lo impreciono a los dos "ya veo lo intangible anula lo intangible"dijo Big Chill volando hacía Danny quien se volvio tangible esquivando a Big Chill quien también se volvió tangible y se dio vuelta y soltó su aliento gelido que congelo a Danny que estaba con la guardia baja "ya terminamos" dijo para despues detranformarse y mostrar a Ben quien vio que Kevin y Gwen venia hacia el "chicos como les fue?" pregunto solo para que Kevin le responda "se escaparon cuando nos distragimos cuando vimos a un Humungusaurio pelear con un chico en un mono negro, ¿quien es el de todos modos?" preguntó viendo al congelado Danny "no lo se pero es hora de descubrirlo" dijo Ben para usar el omnitrix de nuevo que en un destello verde se transformo en "Swampfire" Swampfire es un alienígena humanoide parecido a una planta que tiene un cuerpo general de color verde y negro, en su mayoría con una cabeza con dibujos de llamas y pies en forma de raíz, aparentemente sosteniendo rocas. Sus ojos son de forma ovalada con puntas en cada extremo con pupilas que copian la forma pero son más pequeñas. Además, sus hombros y cabeza tienen pétalos rojos. Sus codos y piernas tienen adornos verdes sobresaliendo, Swampfire puso sus manos en frente de el y lanzo una llamarada de fuego que libero a Danny quien callo de rodillas "bien ya que ahora no estas congelado vas a decirno quien eres" pregunton Swampfire quien estaba parado junto a Kevin y Gwen.

Eso es todo por este capitulo espero que lo allan disfrutado y diganme que les parecio, muy proto subire el proximo capitulo, aunque originalmente este era un one-shot pero mi cuenta esta teniendo problemas y no pude poner el capitulo completo


	2. Cazando caballeros

Se podia ver a los caballeros eternos llegando a un castillo medieval a 10 kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad de Amity Park "señor ya trajimos las armas" dijo un caballero mirando a un hombre parcialmente calvo, con cabello negro, con una barba y bigote, además de ojos azules vistiendo la armadura de los caballeros eternos "ya lo veo y díganme tuvieron alguna complicación?" pregunto a loque otro caballero respondio "si lord Driscoll, aparecieron Ben Tennyson y sus compañeros al lugar pero gracias a que se distrajeron con un chico extraño pudimos traer las armas" esto sorprendio a Driscoll quien miro al caballero que habló "entonces Tennyson esta aquí, ya es hora de eliminarlo hacido un problema por demasiado tiempo también a sus aliados"dijo Driscoll a los caballeros para lugo gritar "**PREPAREN A TODOS LO CABALLEROS HOY ANIQUILAREMOS A BEN 10**" cuando lo dijo los caballeros fueron a habisar a los demas de lo que harían

**_DEVUELTA CON DANNY Y LOS DEMÁS_**

Danny estaba parado frente a Ben, Gwen y Kevin, estuvieron hablando por un tiempo donde ellos explicaron que eran un equipo de heroes que enfrentaban a una especie alienigena llamada Highbreed que quieren invadir la tierra y que estaban aquí para evitar que los caballeros eternos obtengan armas alienigenas eso sorprendio a Danny quien tambien se presento como Danny Phantom el héroe fantasma de Amity Park que combate a los fantasmas que causen problemas en la ciudad y la zona fantasma, "entiendo, me disculpo por haberte atacado"dijo Danny viendo a Ben quien lo miro "no te preucupes por eso" respondio Ben con calma"gracias y también quisiera ayudaros contra los caballeros eternos" dijo Danny a lo cual Gwen Kevin y Ben se miraron "no se si sería buena idea"dijo Gwen pero Danny solo respondio "esta es mi ciudad la conozco bien y puedo cuidarme"a lo que Ben, Gwen y Kevin se miraron y asintieron "esta bien niño puedes venir despues de todo es tu ciudad"dijo kevin, despues los cuatros se dirigieron al auto de Kevin el cual Danny reconocio como el auto que había visto cuando estaba llegando a su casa junto a Sam y Tucker , "como bucaremos?"pregunto Danny a lo cual Ben respondió "Kevin y Gwen buscaran en el auto y tu y yo aremos reconocimiento aéreo, nos reuniremos aqui dentro de una hora"para despues transformarse en Big Chill y salir volando junto a Danny ,

**_CON DANNY Y Big Chill DESPUES DE 30 MINUTOS_**

Danny y Big Chill estaban volando por la parte norte de la ciudad buscando señales de los caballeros eternos "¿sabes si Gwen y Kevin encontraron algo?"preguto Danny mirando al necrofigiano que nego con la cabeza"si lo hubieran hecho nos avisarian atreves de sus insigneas de plomeros"dijo para despues de pasar 5 minutos volando ambos fueron derivado por un rayo de ectoplasma, una vez que se levantaron vieron que quien los había derivado era Skulker quien estaba flotando en el aire "hola chico fantasma"dijo el auto proclamado mejor cazador de la zona fantasma mirando a Danny y notando a Big Chill que lo intrigo ya que jamás había visto nada como el por loque penso que podria cazar a Danny y Big Chill al mismo tiempo, Danny miro a Skulker "que haces aqui Skulker?"pregunto Danny a lo que Skulker lo miro "vine a cazarte chico fantasma y veo que estas con una criatura como ningún otra que he visto así que aprovechare eso también lo cazarlo" respondido Skulker para volar hacia dónde Danny y Big Chill estaban pero ellos se movieron para despues Danny le dispare un rayo de ectoplasma en la espalda que lo mando a volar siendo interceptado por Big Chill quien le dio una patada en el estómago, Skulker intento agarrar a Big Chill pero el se volvió intangible para después recebir otro rayó de ectoplasma departe de Danny que lo mando a estrellarse con un almacen abandonado, Skulker se paro y le disparo un rayo de ectoplasma a Danny quien lo esquivo y volo hacía Skulker y lo golpeó en la cara para luego pegarle una patada en la cara y para terminar uso el termo fenton para capturar a Skulker, luego de eso Big Chill aterizo al lado de el "eso es todo"dijo para que Danny asienta"hicimos un buen equipo"a lo que Big Chill asintio"es verdad lo hicimo" respondio a lo que Danny sonrio y empezo a volar con Big Chill lo siguió "vamos devolvamos a Skulker a la zona fantasma y continuemos buscando a los caballeros eternos"

**_SALTO DE TIEMPO 20 MINUTOS_**

despues de dejar a Skulker en la zona fantasma Big Chill y Danny siguieron buscando pero no pudieron encontrar a ningun caballero en la ciudad y ya era tiempo que se reúnan con Kevin y Gwen por lo que fueron al punto de encuentro donde Gwen les dijo que no tuvieron suerte tampoco, ellos se iban a retira cuando de repente cientos de caballeros eternos con lanzas lacer aparecen para que despues uno se adelante "nos volvemos a encontrar Ben Tennyson"dijo Driscoll mirando a Ben y Gwen "o tu prima también y dos nuevos aliados supongo"dijo Driscoll notando a Gwen, Kevin y Danny para despues dar la orden de atacar a lo que los caballeros empezaron a disparar por lo que Gwen hizo una barrerá de mana, Kevin saco un trozo de taidenita de su bolsillo y la absorbio, Ben uso el omnitrix convirtiendose en un alienigena a base de piedra su cuerpo es de color morado con varias líneas oscuras y manchas. Sus manos y cara son magentas, y lleva seis fragmentos magenta en la espalda, dos en el pecho y otro en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemeja a un cuerno, su rostro está formado por una boca y un ojo verde grande en el centro en su pecho el tiene el dial del omnitrix "Chromastone" grito el heroe alienigena, Danny quien disparon rayos de ectoplasma de baja potencia derivando a 5 caballeros y volo hacía delante continuando disparado y haciendo escudos de ectoplasma pera defenderse, Kevin convirtió sus manos en mazos y fue a atacar a los caballeros golpeando a tres para lugo ir tras 6 más que le dispararon pero los dispararos revotaban cundo el llego a ellos los noqueo con un golpe y se dirigio a otro grupo, Chromastone le disparo un rayo multicolor a un grupo de 6 caballeros que no pudieron esquivar el ataque quedando inconscientes el depues se enfrasco en otra pelea con otro grupo esquivando por poco a un caballero que paso encima de el ya que Kevin lo había mandado a volar "Kevin fíjate donde mandad a los caballeros"le grito Chromastone a Kevin quien le respindio mientras golpeaba a otro caballero "no molestes Tennyson"despues de eso Chromastone disparo otro rayo multicolor al grupo de de caballeros contra los que peleaba, Gwen peleaba contra un grupo de 8 caballeros, ella lanzo una bola de mana rosa hacía ellos dándole a dos quedando seis consientes para luego hacer un hechizo "MERCUTHIS VERICTUS" para que un rayo de mana sea disparado a los caballeros noqueadolos a ellos y a algunos que estaban detrás de ellos , despues de eso ella lanzo un rayo de mana a hacia un caballero que iba a atacar a Danny por la espalda ,"gracias Gwen"agradecio el héroe halfa a la mitad anodita "no fue nada pero presta mas atención"respondio Gwen para despues lanzar otro rayor de mana hacia otros 5 caballeros

**_CON CHROMASTONE_**

Chromastone estaba terminado de pelear con otro caballero cundo de repente Driscoll lo ataca con su espada pero Chromastone lo esquivo y luego preciono el dial en su pecho y se trasformado en Swampfire lanzando una lamarada de fuego contra el pero Driscoll la esquivo y se acerco a el y le corto el brazo izquierdo seguido de tomar una lanza laser y dispararle a Swampfire en la cabeza destruyandola por lo cual sonrio pero despues vio con la cabeza se regenero al igual que su brazo izquierdo "sorpresa"dijo Swampfire sonriendo "sigues siendo molesto" con eso dicho volvieron a enfrentarse

**_CON DANNY_**

Danny esquivo otro disparo para golper al caballero y luego disparo un rayo de ectoplasma para desmayar el caballero y viendo a Swampfire luchado contra Driscoll por lo que lo fue a ayudar , llego cundo Driscoll corto los dos brazos de Swampfire por loque le lanzo un rayo de ectoplasma mandandolo a 2 metros de ellos "estas bien?"pregunto Danny viendo a Swampfire quien asintió "si descuida, quieres ayudarme"preguntó Swampfire mientra sus brazos sw regeneraron y cargaron contra Driscoll quien trato de golpear a Danny con su espada pero el se volvio intangible esquivando la espada y cundo la espada termino de atravesarlo Danny lanzo un rayo de de ectoplasma que lo mando a volar para que despues Danny lo interceptara golpeandolo con otro rayon ectoplasma haciendo que soltara su espada y inviadolo hacía Swampfire quien lo golpeo en el estomago y luego le lanzon fuego que Driscoll esquivo y golpeo a Swampfire en la cara con un puñetazo y en el estomago con con un rodillaso pero Swampfire le respondio con un puñetazo en el estomago y una patada en el pecho que invio a Danny quien lo recibió con un rayo de ectoplasma y luego con un puñetazo en la cara que le dejo a Driscoll un ojo morado , en eso aparecio Swampfire que lo golpeo con un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda "rindete Driscoll no puedes ganar"dijo Swampfire a lo cual Driscoll lo vio a el y a Danny para despues pararse "esto no a terminado" dijo para lanzarse contra Danny quien le lanzo un rayo de ectoplasma que lanza a Driscoll a 3 metros de ellos, los caballeros al ver eso fuero por el ,al mismo tiempo Gwen y Kevin se pusieron al lado de Danny y Swampfire "esta no sera la última vez que nos encontremos" dijo Driscoll para que despues sus caballeros empezarán a disparar al suelo cubriendo todo de polvo y haciendo que Swampfire, Danny, Gwen y Kevin no los piedan ver , cuando el polvo se despejo notaron que Driscoll y los caballeros se habían ido "se escaparon"gruño Danny enojado a lo cual Swampfire vio a Gwen "puedes rastrearlos"pregunto a lo cual Gwen lo intento y dijo "abandonaron la ciudad"respondio a lo cual Swampfire presionó el dial del omnitrix en su pecho volviendo a ser Ben "debemos irno, los Highbreed podria hacer un movimiento mientras que no estamos"dijo Kevin a lo cual Ben y Gwen asintiero "adios Danny" dijo Gwen a lo cual Danny sonrió "adios Gwen"respondio, Kevin lo saludo y Ben le estrechó la mano "fue un gusto conocerte Danny"dijo Ben a lo cual Danny respondio "gracias y también fue genial conocerlos"despus Ben le entrego una placa de plomero "esto es para cuando necesites nuestra ayuda o nosotros la tuya"dijo a lo cual Danny tomo la placa y asintió, despues Ben, Gwen y Kevin se subieron al auto de este ultimo y se fueron, Danny vio la placa y la guardo mientras iba a su casa.


End file.
